A Beginning of a New Relationship
by krishonda
Summary: Jude meets a guy. Will she go with him or will drama get in the way. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A Beginning of a New Relationship

Sadie: And where do you think you're going?

Jude: Out

Sadie: Out where?

Jude: Out with Cory.

Sadie: I shouldn't let you go………….

Jude: (smacks her lips) Why not? This is so unfair. We won't be really doing anything.

Sadie: You didn't let me finish. I shouldn't let you go but I will. Your almost 18. I have to start trusting you.

Jude: Thanks Sadie. And you don't have to worry. Hunter will be there too.

Sadie: (being sarcastic) Wow that solves everything.

Jude: (smiles) I'm gone.

Later at Cory's place…………………………

Cory: So where are we goin?

Jude: First we get Hunter. Then…………. We decide from there.

Cory: Good. I told him we'll meet at the park.

At The Park…………………………….

Hunter: What took you guys so long? I've been here for hours.

Cory: you have been here for 5 mins fool.

Hunter: Really? It seemed longer.

(Cory signs)

Jude: So what we doin?

Hunter: We could……………………

Cory: Don't say it (while pointing a finger)

Hunter: What?

Cory: you know what.

Hunter: (shrugging his shoulder and laughing) what?

Cory: I'm not sittin in yo basement (poking him in the chest) talkin, watchin TV, playing around, eating pizza, and talkin some more.

Hunter: I was not going to say that.

Cory: Then what were you going to say? (Putting her hands on her hips)

Hunter: we could eat pizza first this time, play cards while talkin………………

Cory: (Shouting) That it.

(Cory runs after Hunter. While she runs Hunter trips over his big feet and fall flat on his feet)

Cory: (laughing really loud) that's what you get you big footed bastered.

Hunter: You think that's funny?

(Hunter gets up and starts chasing Cory. While their playing and Jude is laughing so hard she gets hit in the head with a base ball)

Jude: (While rubbing her head) Ow………damn……….what the fu…………..

??: Are you ok?

(Jude looks up and sees this cute sexy guy. He had the cutest smile and the blue eyes that will make you fall in love with them. Jude blinks twice)

??: Miss are you ok?

Jude: Ye…Yeah. Your fine. (She smiles) I mean I'm fine.

??: Let me help you up. I'm sorry about that. I'm teaching my nephew how to play Base Ball.

Jude: It's ok really.

??: (he pulls out his hand) I'm Tommy………….

??: Uncle T can we finish playing?

Tommy: And this is Chad.

Jude: (she shakes his hand) I'm Jude. (She looks at the little boy) You're a cutie.

Chad: Listen lady, I'm 10 not 5.

Tommy: Chad go practice on your swinging.

Jude: I think he had enough of that (rubbing her head)

Tommy: (laughing) Are you sure your ok cause your still rubbing your head?

Jude: yeah totally. I'm cool.

Cory: (Yelling) Jude come on we are going to the movies.

Tommy: It was nice meeting you.

Jude: yeah you too. (smiling)

(She turns to leave hoping he will ask for her number)

Tommy: (running after her) wait.

Jude: (giggles a little inside) Yeah.

Tommy: um…can I….. Can I have my ball back?

Jude: (turns her smile upside down) yeah sure. Sorry.

Tommy: Bye. Hope to see you soon. (He turns to run to his nephew)

Jude: Yeah me too. (She catches up with Cory and Hunt)

Hunter: what happened?

Cory: Who was the hottie?

Jude: I got hit in the head with a base ball (rubbing her head)by that guys nephew. His name is Tommy.

Hunter: The guy or the nephew? (Looking confused)

Cory: (hits Hunter upside the head) the guy dufus.

Jude: The nephew name is Chad. Smart mouth little bastered. Anyway, what are we going to see?

Hunter: The Bank Job.

Cory: Jumper.

Hunter: The Bank Job.

Cory: Jumper.

Hunter and Cory: (they turn to Jude) you decide.

Jude: (she thinks for a while)………….. Jumper.

Hunter: What's wrong with The Bank Job?

Cory: (she looks at Jude) want me to handle this?

Jude: I got this. (She gets in Hunters face) Who wants to see people rob a bank less than an hour when we can see a hot………

Cory: oooooooo

Jude: Sexy.

Cory: Say it.

Jude: and fine

Cory: Preach girl.

Jude: ass man rob a bank less than 1 min.

Cory: hallelujah

Hunter: Since you put it like that………..I'm not watchin no Jumper.

After the movies………………….

Hunter: (jumping up and down, yelling excitedly) did you see how he jumped to Rome? OMG. He robbed bank so many times just……………..I can't think straight. Let's watch it again………….pleaseeee?

Cory: For the 5th time no (yelling and shaking her head)

Hunter: Why?

Cory: We never see a movie twice in one day. Plus Jude looks too busy.

Hunter: (pointing at Jude) She not even doin anything.

Cory: (Smiling) she's thinking about that hot guy at the park.

(They both look at her. Jude starts thinking to herself)

Jude: Tommy was soooooo hot. Why didn't he ask for my number? Or why didn't he ask me out? So many questions. Why are they lookin at me like that? So many questions unanswered.

(Jude starts to talk)

Jude: No I'm not.

Hunter: (lookin at Cory) She was.

Jude: How can you tell?

Hunter: You had that same look when you meet Nick………………….

Cory: Chace.

Hunter: Zac.

Cory: Jesse.

Hunter: Max.

Cory: Joe.

Hunter: And who could forget……………

Hunter and Cory: Chris.

Jude: OK. Ok. I'm fallin for the guy I get It.………….But it's not like I'm goin to see him again.

(Cory and Hunter just look at her)

Jude: Once in a lifetime thing.

(Jude phone rings)

Jude: Hello.

Sadie: Jude what time you commin home?

Jude: What time is it now?

Sadie: 9:30pm

Jude: You need me?

Sadie: Think about it. It's 9:30 at night and you have something important to do tomorrow.

Jude: Oh shit…..damn. I mean Oh snap. The interview. On my way.

Hunter: what interview?

Jude: the job interview.

Cory: So you have to go home?

Jude: Yeah. Maybe we could get together next week?

Cory: Sure.

Hunter: You want me to walk you both home? It's late and you need a man (showing off his muscles) by your side.

(Cory and Jude just laughed)

Cory: come on.

Hunter: What? I'm strong.

Jude: Yeah. Whatever.

(Hunter walked Jude and Cory home.)

When Jude got home…………….

Sadie: Where have you been? I called you an hour ago.

Jude: I had things to do.

Sadie: Like what.

Jude: I……………..I had to catch the bus.

Sadie: you got one more time……………..

Jude: you need to help me get a car like you said.

Sadie: About that…..you know you have to get two jobs.

Jude: we agreed that we both will get jobs and put money down on the car.

Sadie: It's just for now. Where I work at now the money just isn't good.

Jude: If I get two jobs. How long will I have to have them?

Sadie: Just a couple of months until I get this job that I want that pays good money. Then I can take care of both of us.

Jude: I'm going to bed. (She went to her room mad.)


	2. Chapter 2

We Meet Again

Jude woke up at 6:00Am so she could be up and ready for her interview at Star Bucks at 9:00Am. She did her usual routine. She brushed her teeth, took her shower, ate breakfast, and then picked out her clothes. She wore a black button up blouse, black skirt with opened toed sandals. Then she brushed her teeth again.

At Star Bucks……………………..

A guy that works there with a boring voice: Are you here for the interview?

Jude: yes

A guy that works there with a boring voice: Hi My name is Earl.

Jude: (looking side to side) I'm Jude.

Earl: The boss will see you in 5min.

Jude: Oh ok.

(Right then Tommy walked in. Jude looked up. He sat down at the table. She looked at him. He saw her and waved her over.)

Jude: Hi.

Tommy: Hi. Can I get two chocolate muffins and a Carmel latte?

(She looks around)

Jude: Um… Sure……. Coming right up.

The boss walks out of the office and notice a girl walking behind the counter. Lucky for her Sadie use to work at a Café and a bar. She taught her every drink in the book.

Jude got back in 3-5mins.

Jude: Here you go.

Tommy: That was fast. How much?

Jude: 75 cents for the muffins and 2.60 for the latte soooooo………………..4.10.

Tommy: Here (he gave her the exact change)

The Boss: You (pointing at Jude) Come here

(Jude walked over to him)

Jude: Y…….Yes?

The Boss: You have job?

Jude: No.

The Boss: you want one?

Jude: Yes.

The Boss: You're hired. Come here tomorrow at 10:00Am sharp.

Jude: Thanks (she walks pass Tommy to the door)

(Tommy grabs her arm)

Tommy: I've seen you before.

Jude: (she thinks: yeas you have you sexy blue eyed…..) Have we?

Tommy: I don't know, I think so. Um…. It will come to mind. Sorry to grab you like that.

Jude: It's ok.

Tommy: Would you like to sit? (Pointing at the chair)

Jude: Sure

Tommy: Do you work here?

Jude: now I do.

He just looked at her. Jude rubbed her head……………

Tommy: Now I know you. Your Base Ball Girl.

Jude: Base Ball Girl?

Tommy: I mean………….Jude.

Jude: (surprised) you remember my name? (Whispers) Or me for that matter.

Tommy: It me awhile but I didn't forget your face. I don't expect you to remember mine.

Jude: Tommy I didn't forget yours.

Tommy: (with an eyebrow raised) you didn't huh. So you on break?

Jude: Why?

Tommy: I'm going to work.

Jude: What do you do?

Tommy: I work at a record company called G Majors.

Jude: You produce?

Tommy: Actually I find producers.

Jude: cool. I'll go. I have nothing else to do.

(Tommy drove Jude in his 2000Dodge Viper to G Majors. They went in and went straight for his office)

Tommy: This is it.

Jude: This is your office?

Tommy: Yeah…….you likes?

Jude: It's big.

(Tommy's intercom beeped)

Tommy: Sit down.

(Jude sat down and Tommy talked to his sectary on the intercom)

Tommy: Hello?

Sectary: Mr. Quincy, Mr. Milo said he will be here in an hour.

Tommy: Ok when he gets here send him in.

Jude: So whats the deal with G Majors?

Tommy: Well, I find producers who find singers so I can get composers to make a #1 hit. And I start a contest for people for people who can sing or think they can sing. The winner gets a record label.

Jude:………………ok

Tommy: I know it's…………………..

(Someone came in)

??: Tommy where have you've been man? I need you to sign these papers.

Tommy: Sorry man. Lost track of time. Gimme the papers.

(The guy looks at Tommy Then at Jude)

??: Yeah…………Right. Here

Tommy: Jude this is Kwest. Kwest this is Jude.

Kwest: Hey are you a new singer?

Jude: No (smiling)

Tommy: She's just visting.

Kwest: When does Milo gets here?

Tommy: In an hour.

(He signs the papers and gives Kwest the hint to leave)

(Kwest leaves and tells 4 people that Tommy has a hot chick in his room that isn't a singer)

Tommy: Where were we?

Jude: we………………..

??: Tommy: need coffee?

??: Need pencils sharpened?

??: Need condoms?

(Jude laughs)

Tommy: No, no, no get out.

??: What size? You didn't say anything to that.

Tommy: (pointing to the door and Jude still laughing) Get out.

??: Introduce us.

Tommy: Jude this is Jamie, Porsha, Pasty and you already know Kwest.

Jude: Hi

Everyone: Hey, Hi, Hi, Sup

Tommy: Now get out.

(Everyone got out)

Jude: Do they do this whenever you have girls in here?

Tommy: you're the first.

??: Hello?

Tommy? Oh Milo comes in. You're early.

Milo: Had to leave lunch early.

(He looks at Jude)

Milo: Hi

Jude: Hi. Tommy I'm going to get some coffee………………

Tommy: Oh ok. Take your time. Come back in 30mins.

Jude: Would you guys like anything?

Tommy: No thanks

Milo: Thank you but no.

(Jude goes to get her some coffee. She drinks it in the kitchen)

Pasty: So you and Tommy going out?

Jude: No where're just friends.

Pasty: What do you do? (Chopping on some gum)

Jude: I work at Star Bucks. What do you do?

Pasty: Secretary. Kwest produces and writes the songs, Portia is the fashion designer and Jamie finds the singers.

(They were silent for a moment)

Pasty: He likes you. And I can tell you like him.

Jude: How?

Pasty: The way you guys look at each other. Plus his eyes were glued to your boobs.

(Jude eyes go wide and she laughs)

Pasty: you and Tommy having sex?

Kwest(walking up): What kind of question is that? Sorry about that.

Jude: It's ok.

Kwest: So are you?

Jude: NO. We just met not too long ago.

Pasty: That doesn't mean anything.

(Jude shakes her head)

Back in the office…………………

Milo: So that girl that left earlier…………….

Tommy: What about her? (He responded quickly)

Milo: She works here?

Tommy: No.

Milo: She's kind of cute. You guys um…………….go together?

Tommy: Us………….No. (He thinks: That's what I'm trying to do)

Milo: So you don't mind if I………….

Tommy: Naaaaaaaaaw man. Go ahead.

(Milo turns to leave and Tommy starts thinking to himself)

Tommy: Just right when I find someone. Another man tries to talk her. He usually succeeds. But not this time. JUDE IS MINE.

(Milo goes to talk with Jude)

Milo: It's Jude right?

Jude: Yeah.

Milo: I wanted to know if one day we could go out and get a drink sometime this week.

Jude: As good as that sounds, I don't drink.

Milo: well how about coffee?

Jude: Are you asking me out on a date?

Milo: Not a date. Just two new friends going out. What do you say?

Jude's thoughts: I like Tommy very much. This guy is so cute. Tommy is sexy. Ugh. What should I say? I think Tommy like me too. I should wait for Tommy.

Milo: What is your answer?

Jude:………………………….


	3. Chapter 3

Almost Possibly Not a Date

Jude: Sure

Milo: here is my number. Call me to set up a da……………………. Time and place.

Jude: thanks. I will

Milo: I'll talk to you later my car is here so………………..bye.

Jude: Bye

Pasty: What was that?

Jude: What?

Pasty: He was totally flirting with you.

Jude: No he wasn't. He was being……………nice

Pasty: No being nice is starting a good conversation and not being asked out.

Jude: He didn't.

Pasty: It's a date.

Jude: Not it's not.

Pasty: Kwest?

Kwest :( (Walking past them) It's a date.

Porsha: Jude, Tommy wants to see you.

Pasty: Go get em girl.

(Jude goes to Tommy office)

Tommy: Jude I need to ask you something.

Jude: (in her mind: What took you so long) Yeah………………….


End file.
